The Return Saga
by Chariel
Summary: As the academy returns to normal, Anthy and Utena enjoy their new-found freedom. Unbeknownst to them Akio is already working to lure them back whilst striving to regain control as the student council vie for power amongst themselves.
1. Juri's Advance

Utsu hito mo Both the victor  
utaruru hito mo and the vanquished are  
morotomo ni but drops of dew,  
nyo ro yaku nyo den but bolts of lightning -  
o sa ni ze kan thus should we view the world.  
  
- From _Kongo-gyo_ (Diamond sutra)

* * *

The Return Saga  
Episode One - Juri's Advance  
  
(By Sakura-chan and Chariel)

* * *

The sun hung far above in all its early-summer glory, casting a tall shadow before Touga where he stood watching Juri and Miki duel below. His favoured vantage point allowed him to both see and be seen to full effect, though if anyone had looked his way now they would only have been able to make out a slender silhouette before the bright sunlight behind him obliged them to look away.  
  
Absentmindedly he undid the top few buttons of his shirt so the intermittent breezes could catch it, using his binoculars to properly appraise Juri. She barked the command to begin fencing again, and retreated with careful steps as Miki advanced. Each movement was choreographed by her years of experience, and her disciplined grace was as ever a pleasure to observe. Both her mental and physical skills at this sport were well-honed, but it had to be noted that Miki was improving under her careful tutelage. Naturally she was winning this bout, but she had not entirely dominated it.  
  
Miki finished his attack with no hit, Juri successfully timing her retreat so perfectly that he missed. As Touga wondered again if he would ever get his chance with the flame-haired beauty a hand slowly entered the top of his shirt, fingers spreading across the smooth skin of his chest. He did not flinch, keeping his attention trained on the pair below. "Chairman." He acknowledged in a dispassionate tone, identifying the new arrival without needing to look back. Akio leaned against him, sliding his other hand around his waist and observing the view over his shoulder. "What do you want?"  
  
"I thought I'd see how you were doing." Came the casual reply, the low voice laced with some private amusement.  
  
"I'm doing fine. I don't see that there's any need for you to be here anymore. We both know it's over." Laughing softly to himself Akio pressed still closer, bending his slightly taller frame around Touga's and speaking close to his ear in a bare whisper.  
  
"Is that how you really want it to be?"  
  
"Yes." Touga responded impassively, without pause. The weight at his back lessened as Akio drew himself away.  
  
"That's a shame." The chairman sighed with mock displeasure. "I was going to tell you I think I know where Anthy is." Touga drew in a slow breath, closing his eyes briefly.  
  
"Really?" He studiously kept the surge of hope from his voice.  
  
"Yes – and Utena, too." At this he could no longer deny his interest, turning from his afternoon entertainment to finally face Akio. He narrowed his eyes shrewdly, recognising danger in the white smile he was greeted with.  
  
"All right, you have my attention. So, where are they?"  
  
"Not yet." Akio replied, his expression darkening to something more serious. "I want a test of your loyalty. You were very supportive, but I could tell you had plans of your own." Though Touga's sapphire gaze did not waver inside his heart was already sinking fast. They regarded each other for a moment in silence before he turned back to the duel.  
  
"I presume it will be the usual?" He murmured, conscious of Akio drawing closer once more.  
  
"Of course. Unless you have any other games in mind?" The familiar confidence was back in the chairman's voice. Perhaps it had never left; he seemed to take setbacks more easily in his stride than Touga, but then he was older…  
  
"No. Your room tonight then." All that could be discerned from Touga's words now was resignation, and faintly strained pride. Below Miki caught Juri offguard and she stumbled slightly. Touga raised the binoculars again and resumed his intent observation. "If that will be all I have other things to be doing."  
  
"Ah, for now. Soon though we'll have things back to the way we want them." Inhaling a last breath of Touga's scent Akio withdrew, and only when he felt sure he was alone did Touga risk a glance over his shoulder to make sure. In that moment Juri fell, and as his attention whipped back to the scene Miki was already running to her aid, tearing the mask from his face on which was pasted a look of abject shock.  
  
"Are you okay?" He checked hurriedly. "I really didn't mean to go that far – " Juri removed her own mask, the crisp, ginger ringlets spilling about her delicate features that at present held an unusually warm smile.  
  
"It's fine," she assured, faintly out of breath. "That's what we're here for. I'm glad to see you're improving, you certainly surprised me." Miki blushed slightly, turning away as a gust of wind tugged playfully at a few azure strands of his hair. Slowly lifting herself Juri winced at putting pressure on her left foot, and he hastily moved to support her. For a moment he was surprised at how light she was, and felt suddenly aware of her femininity being in such close proximity to her.  
  
As he helped her from the practise grounds he found himself reminded of Anthy, and felt the familiar yearning to see her again. He hoped fervently that one day, soon, she would return to them.

* * *

Juri sat next to an open window in her room, the curtains blowing gently as she embarked on the task of bandaging her injured foot. Showering had been a difficult task, but she felt better for it and was still warm sitting in her white dressing gown despite the slight chill of impending twilight. She exhaled sharply at the stab of pain caused by raising her foot to an easier position, and as she was mastering it there came a confident rapping on the door. Loath to put any weight on her injury, and wearier than she would care to admit, she called out for her visitor to enter.  
  
She was surprised afresh to see the smiling face of the chairman beaming back at her as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He held a bouquet of roses in one hand, each bloom of a dusky orange colour; _her _colour. She regarded him sternly, but he showed no sign of chagrin.  
  
"I was sorry to hear you were injured today whilst practising." He began slickly, sauntering closer and offering the roses. "I hope this won't affect your participation in council meetings."  
  
"You needn't worry." She accepted the roses with a shallow inclination of her head, laying them on the bed next to her with apparent disinterest. "I'm very diligent in my duties, and I've had much worse."  
  
"I'm sure you have." He went on as she returned to bandaging her foot. "But you shouldn't push yourself too far. A beautiful woman such as yourself has no need to prove herself in any way, and if you ever have need of my assistance you should know I will readily give it – " Applying the bandage too tightly she winced, drawing her hands back instinctively and allowing it to unravel again. With considered guile Akio moved in, raising her foot carefully to rest against his leg as he knelt before her and resumed her efforts to bind it. He worked quickly and skilfully, occasionally glancing up at her from his pale eyes.  
  
"Now the contest for the Rose Bride is over I feel we will have to look more into the role of the student council." He resumed when she would not meet his gaze. "And – I hope we can develop a closer relationship in the coming months." He bent forwards to place a light kiss just above her ankle, his hands travelling slowly up the back of her leg. She made a small sound in her throat and firmly pushed him away, drawing her legs up against herself and eyeing him with cold disdain.  
  
"I think you should leave such matters to the council. Now, if you don't mind, I'm quite tired and would appreciate some rest." Akio's smile still did not falter as he rose back to his feet, bowing gracefully before he took his leave of her.  
  
Juri watched the door close again behind him and drew her dressing gown more snugly around herself, shivering slightly with something that wasn't entirely the cooling air. She had to wonder what the future would bring them now their paths didn't seem quite so clearly laid. She pulled on the gleaming chain around her neck, drawing out the locket it held and flipping it open to look at the picture of Shiori, taking a moment's solace from it. Closing it again she held it in her hand, and resolved not to allow the chairman to regain the control he had enjoyed previously.  
  
She would make a point of also ensuring Miki understood the way things had become. It would prove valuable to have him on her side. Thinking of him now brought her a wave of pride at how much he had grown up recently, and she found herself smiling at the prospect of training him further in the future.

* * *

Sprawled on sheets the colour of red wine, legs spread slightly apart, shirt undone, Akio waited patiently for Touga to arrive. He went over his earlier encounter with Juri and smiled faintly to himself. He'd realised at the beginning that she could go one of two ways, so her reluctance was not unexpected. It would merely occasion a slight change to his plans. He would have to use Touga more in the coming events, but that brought with it advantages of its own. Even as his thoughts turned back to the redhead Touga walked through the door he had left ajar. The expression on his fair features was indecipherable.  
  
Akio patted the bed beside him and Touga lingered a moment, as if unwilling to yield to this unspoken command, but eventually came over. He fell back next to Akio, his hair gleaming dully in the muted light where it fell in ruby strands over one of the numerous pillows. He turned slightly to regard the other.  
  
"You know, you were always central to my plans." Akio commenced in a compelling purr, shifting to kiss Touga's neck as the youth placed his forefinger in his mouth, biting lightly down on it. "You don't need to worry. Soon we'll have everything we want." He had already drawn his companion's shirt open, and now his fingers were walking slowly down his chest, moving ever lower. "Once Anthy returns with Utena we can recommence the duels and finally realise the power of Dios." Touga considered the questionable merits of this, but was unable to do anything more than bite harder on his finger as Akio reached into his trousers.  
  
After a moment the older man withdrew teasingly, raising himself to his knees and removing his own shirt with a practised flick that sent it sailing to the floor. Opening his trousers with unhurried motions he watched Touga through silvery skeins of his hair. It was a familiar enough routine, though it had been a while. Touga hoped that for this very reason not too much would be expected from him, after all it surely wasn't what either of them really wanted. It was about power for Akio, and gratification, and submitting was easy enough when it was the means to an end. If this was what it took to bring Utena back – well, there were worse prices he could have paid.

* * *

The following day Miki peered in through the entrance to the dojo and found Saionji as expected, practising his kendo as he was wont to do each morning. He watched the older boy raising his shinai and sweeping it down through the air with a swish, emerald waves of hair dancing in a cascade from where they were secured behind his head. Knowing this exercise could continue for some time Miki resolved to interrupt it now, walking further inside with a pensive expression on his young face.  
  
"Excuse me, sempai." He began cautiously as Saionji's amethyst gaze slid towards him as he continued to practise. "Have you seen Touga? We have a council meeting and I can't find him anywhere." Almost imperceptibly Saionji's face hardened, and the strokes of his shinai became stronger.  
  
"No." He growled, a warning already in that one word. "Why would I know where he is?" Miki backed away warily.  
  
"I'm sorry, I heard he might be here." Stopping mid-stroke, eyes narrowed to unfriendly slits, Saionji rounded on the smaller boy.  
  
"Maybe he's gone to talk to the chairman. Maybe you should check there." He suggested fiercely, failing to marshal his anger entirely as he was unwelcomely reminded of the results of his snooping the previous evening. He suppressed the images of his supposed best friend disappearing into the chairman's suite of rooms. Miki backed away still further.  
  
"It's fine, really. I'm – sorry to have disturbed you." Briskly he turned and left, eager to escape the tense atmosphere he had unwittingly created. As soon as he was gone Saionji flung the shinai viciously aside.  
  
"First Anthy leaves, and now this!" He shouted as it clattered to a halt against the far wall. The beginnings of a migraine clawed at his brain and he frowned darkly, taking up another shinai and resuming his exercises with punishing vigour.

* * *

Waves of perfect lapis blue crested with clean white lapped at the fine sand of the beach. A gentle wind stirred the fronds of palm trees far above, and took some ferocity from the heat of the sun in a clear sky. Utena lay in the dappled shade afforded by a nearby tree, her vibrant pink tresses gleaming where they spilled over the edge of her deck chair. Through closed eyes she noted a shadow passing across her face, but she did not stir, comfortable in the knowledge that the only other person for miles around was her companion, Anthy. When the shadow remained stationary, blocking the beams of sunlight that had been warming her, Utena opened her eyes.  
  
Anthy smiled happily at being acknowledged and moved to give Utena the drink she had brought, the sunlight briefly catching her glasses as she did so. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Utena-sama?" That again. Utena sighed, but decided not to correct her on this occasion. It was too nice a day to get into all that again – not just yet. Instead she waved a hand vaguely.  
  
"It's fine. You should relax, too."  
  
"I will," Anthy promised quietly. "I just need to get settled first."  
  
"I'm amazed you were able to find me here." She reached out to take Anthy's hand. "But I'm glad you did." A blush tinted the girl's dusky skin as she turned away, a concerned frown creasing her brow.  
  
"I'm still worried that I may have been followed here." Utena met this with an unconcerned shrug.  
  
"So what if you were?" Her attitude belied her internal feelings, but she kept them buried for the time being. "We're not going back there. We can make a new life for ourselves."  
  
"I know, Utena-sama. I hope so." She lowered her gaze, the tight coil of her hair glinting a vivid lavender in the sunlight. "I really must finish unpacking now." Utena smiled at her, and nodded, allowing their hands to slide apart. She watched as Anthy made her way back to the cabin before settling back to enjoy the sunlight, still striving to forget the recent events that had driven them here.

* * *

As the elevator began its long ascension Touga looked over his two fellow council members. He had noticed Miki's sidelong glance at Juri as they entered, and now he was wondering if the boy had moved on from him to Juri as his new crush. He folded his arms and leaned back against the lift wall, affording Miki the full benefit of one of his most sultry glances. The boy blinked rapidly before drawing his stopwatch from a pocket and turning his attention firmly to it, and Touga was reassured he hadn't lost his allure. As ever Juri remained unmoved when she chanced to look across at him.  
  
"Not going to do the speech today, Touga?" She asked in a faintly challenging tone. He laughed slightly to himself.  
  
"It hardly seems appropriate now." Shadows passed rapidly over their faces from the lift struts and Touga lowered his gaze contemplatively, artfully allowing a few more strands of hair to slip over his broad shoulders. "I'm not even sure why this meeting has been called. It's not as if we need to convene just to cover the mundane runnings of the academy." There was a click as Miki continued to play nervously with his stopwatch. Touga was amused for a moment, then his smile faded. "Who called this meeting, exactly?"  
  
"Actually I did." Juri declared briskly, causing Miki to glance up in confusion. Touga remained unmoved from his elegant stance against the wall.  
  
"That's unusual for you." He observed mildly. "Could this not have been discussed in private?" At that moment the lift reached its zenith and came to a halt, and the three of them strode out towards the small table awaiting them. Juri and Touga eyed each other askance, and Miki continued to feel bemused. Positioned to one side of the table a silent girl with her dark hair fixed into a strict bun was tapping furiously away on a shorthand typewriter. Reams of paper began pooling on the floor at her feet. She went ignored.  
  
"So, Juri, what's on the agenda?" Touga asked, settling into one of the chairs as she secured its opposite counterpart.  
  
"I wish to call a vote of no confidence in the chairman." She opened glibly, her eyes sweeping over Miki whose face immediately registered his shock. Touga retained his usual nonchalance. Paper began to spool across the table and gather at their feet.  
  
"An interesting move. What brought this on?" He queried mildly.  
  
"I don't think that's relevant. We all know of the chairman's recent failure, and no matter what the trustee chairman and his wife feel about him I don't believe he's running things properly."  
  
"But – he's always been the chairman." Miki put in hesitantly. "And recently we've been relying on him more and more."  
  
"Precisely," Juri sat up a little straighter, meeting his cerulean gaze. "And you've seen what that's done for us." She was obliged to raise her voice by the increasing racket generated by a number of typewriters joining the original one, the clack of their keys causing quite a din. They were also joined by several girls with dictaphones, recording every element of the conference. Touga took a moment to consider what the resolution of this matter may do for his position, concluding that, whilst he would certainly not be displeased by the chairman being ousted from his position, any backlash from him could damage his future prospects. Abruptly the typewriters fell silent, and he spoke.  
  
"I for one certainly don't believe this is the best course of action." He waved aside a particularly invasive dictaphone-wielder. "I personally think it would be better if you left this to me. I will have words with the chairman and ensure he is more vocal about his moves so we can better plan around him." Juri eyed him coldly.  
  
"This is the same thing that happened months ago, and you know where that got us. I want to see him gone, I don't think he's fit for the position."  
  
"Think what you will." Touga's expression was finally serious, matching Juri's steely glare over the tabletop as Miki looked on helplessly. "I will not vote against the chairman at this time."  
  
"Fine, then it's down to Miki as the tie-breaker." The boy glanced up wide-eyed from his frantic starting and stopping of the stopwatch.  
  
"I – " the girls pressed closer, "it's too big a big decision. I need some time to think about it at least…" Touga regarded him with a winning smile.  
  
"Naturally. Take your time. If you need to talk things over with me my door is always open, as you know." Juri merely flicked her hair, uttering a faintly displeased sound.  
  
"I think this meeting is over." She decided, rising to her feet. "We will reconvene at the same time tomorrow to hear your decision, Miki." She strode away towards the elevator. Touga leaned back in his chair, already formulating a plan to persuade Miki to his point of view. Miki merely stared at his stopwatch, the numbers frozen dead on 00.10:00, wondering quite what he should do.

* * *

Later on he was no more decided, sitting cross-legged on his bed staring blankly at an expanse of wall. "I can't believe they're making me do this. I shouldn't have to make this level of decision – it's too much for me." His twin, Kozue, strolled in from the balcony and leaned back against the wall he was facing. She reached up with slender fingers to carefully reorder a few rebellious strands of her hair and flashed him a sympathetic smile.  
  
"Definitely. I think it's horrible and unfair of them." She pushed herself away from the wall and danced across to land lightly beside him on the bed. "If I were you I'd abstain from making a decision altogether. Leave them to sort it out themselves." She leaned forward and gently kissed his forehead. "Whatever you choose you know I'm always here for you." Enfolding him a brief hug she drew away, smiling more cheerfully. "But for now I have to be going to my music lesson." She skipped back a few paces then disappeared through the door, closing it carefully behind her.  
  
Miki continued to stare at the wall, going over what she had said, and wondering briefly who would be joining her in the music room on this occasion…

* * *

The sun had set not an hour ago, and its lingering heat was being gradually dissipated by the night breezes. There were no clouds to obscure the moon, and out on the large open stretch of road Akio was presently speeding down the majesty of the starscape above was breathtaking. Easing himself back into a more comfortable driving position his attention was anywhere but on the sky. His hair flowed behind him in a long, rippling stream, shimmering in the moonlight, and a relaxed smile was in residence on his handsome face. To his side Touga had assumed much the same position, and the casual observer could have been forgiven for thinking there was some sort of unspoken competition afoot between the pair to recline the most stylishly.  
  
Touga shot his companion a sidelong glance before commencing. "Have you heard the details of today's council meeting?" Akio felt a brief surge of irritation at the realisation he hadn't been keeping up to speed with council events since his sister left. He forcibly changed gear as something to focus his attention on, pausing to master his annoyance before replying.  
  
"No, I've been busy recently." The youth's smile seemed to intensify slightly, as if it had just found a new reason to be.  
  
"Juri has called for a vote of no confidence in you. Apparently if it's passed it will go on to the trustee chairman." Akio's expression did not change too much.  
  
"I suppose that isn't unexpected. I did pay her a visit yesterday – obviously she didn't take too kindly to it." He glanced at Touga. "I assume you'll be voting in my favour?"  
  
"Of course," Touga replied diplomatically. "I don't think we could continue with our plans if you were deposed."  
  
"So, this leaves the decision to Miki?"  
  
"Yes, and as you may be aware he has been growing rather closer to Juri these past few weeks."  
  
"I was aware of the fact. I think it would be a good idea for you to have a little chat with the boy tomorrow – make sure he sees things the same way we do. He's always looked up to you, I'm sure you can use that to your advantage." Faintly annoyed by the chairman's knowledge of this Touga looked away into the dark miles they were passing. The frequent lights flickered over them, and for a moment there was only the rush of air and the purring of the engine to be heard.  
  
"I will talk to him." Touga conceded at length. "You still haven't told me Utena's location. Last night should have been enough proof for you that we're working in the same direction." Akio smiled and accelerated to yet greater speeds.  
  
"I don't know the name of the place, but I've tracked them to a small south sea island. It would seem to be pretty much uninhabited from what I've discovered thus far. They're obviously hoping not to leave any trail we could follow. Luckily I have other means." Touga raised his eyebrows slightly.  
  
"Other means?"  
  
"I placed a tracking device in that irritating pet my sister insists on taking everywhere with her. I knew she wouldn't leave here without it."  
  
"And you're sure the device is still in it? Might she have noticed?" Akio chuckled darkly to himself.  
  
"Don't worry, I ensured it was shot in good and deep. Wherever it is she will be, and soon so shall we. We'll give them time to settle in for their vacation and become complacent first, but we'll make our presence felt before too long. May I presume you will be accompanying me on the trip?" He glanced over with faintly mocking amusement, and Touga merely continued watched the road streaming by, thinking of Utena.  
  
"Yes." He replied in a careful monotone. "Anything I can do help things go smoothly."  
  
"Good." Akio leaned back still further, barely even watching the road any more. Touga followed suit, and they roared on through the night.

* * *

Anthy carefully removed another pristinely ironed and folded garment from her case and attempted to find space in the small cabin for it. She hummed a cheery tune to herself as she placed it beside an item of Utena's own clothing. From behind her there was a small thud followed by a pained squeal. She turned swiftly to see Chuchu lying face down on the floor, his little arms and legs flailing. "Oh dear, did you fall off the table again?" She glided towards him, picking him up with infinite care. "You must not be liking the hot weather here. Let's put you in bed where you can get some rest."  
  
Chuchu's eyes continued to spin as she tucked him firmly into the light sheets on her bed, folding them around his minute form. Finishing the last of her unpacking she glanced back to check on him before leaving for an evening stroll with Utena, finding him asleep. It had been a difficult journey to get here, she reflected as she went, but finally they could live happily together, and in peace.

* * *

- End of Episode One -


	2. Lines Are Drawn

The Return Saga  
Episode Two – Lines Are Drawn

(By Sakura-chan and Chariel)

* * *

Miki took up a practised stance at the edge of the duelling arena, his beryl gaze sweeping over to Juri who stood opposite. Pale morning sunlight cascaded over the floor between them, and he drew in a calming breath, eagerly awaiting the signal to commence.  
  
"Fence!" Juri called forcefully, and Miki began his attack. He lunged forward but she turned aside the blow easily, flipping her foil round to catch him on the torso. "Not bad, but next time try to make it less obvious where your attack will fall." Miki nodded curtly and started backing away again. "I don't want to influence your vote in any way," Juri started after a moment's hesitation, "but you know this decision is of paramount importance, and you can hardly have been blind to the recent events going on." Miki slowed his steps, nodding slightly at her words. "And how much the chairman and Touga have taken matters into their own hands." She added as he turned on the spot to face her once more.  
  
"Yes, I realise this." He acknowledged carefully. "But I'm still not convinced it's the council's place to make such decisions as you propose." Raising her foil back into place Juri stood focused.  
  
"But we certainly can't sit idly by and allow ourselves to become nothing more than the chairman's puppets." She countered firmly. "If this was an ordinary academy perhaps it would be acceptable, but as you well know this place is hardly ordinary. Fence!"

* * *

Lowering his shinai Saionji had to concede another round to Touga. The almost tangible air of smugness emanating from his opponent in no way improved his mood. Touga coolly lowered his own weapon and stood basking in a wide shaft of warm sunlight.  
  
"I have to admit you're still improving, Touga." Saionji granted in a stiff tone. A faint smirk curved his friend's lips.  
  
"It's a man's duty to always strive to better himself." Came the smooth reply, drawing only a displeased sneer from Saionji as he replaced his shinai on the rack.  
  
"Is it also a man's duty to engage in clandestine bedroom meetings with their superiors?" At this all amusement bled from Touga's handsome features, leaving them utterly cold.  
  
"What I get up to is none of your business any more. It can't be helped if you're jealous of those whom I spend my time with." He met the sullen violet gaze across the room. "We made our mistakes before, and I hope to remedy them now."  
  
"You're a fool." Saionji spat heatedly. "This will go to no good place." Touga's attention drifted from him as Miki wandered past the door looking troubled and weary. Turning back to Saionji the smile returned to his face.  
  
"I'll leave you to your practise, I have important council business to deal with." Tossing the shinai towards his companion he turned and exited briskly, leaving Saionji to snatch it angrily from the air and glare venomously at his retreating back.

* * *

Passing along the archwayed corridors of the school Miki continued to fret over the impending meeting. Whilst he had to credit Juri with making very pertinent points about the present situation he still felt strongly that he should not be the sole voice in deciding something of this magnitude. Staring intently at the ground before him he missed the faint footfalls of someone approaching rapidly and drawing level with him.  
  
Donning his most winsome smile Touga affected an air of guileless nonchalance, gently scratching his shoulder beneath his robe, causing it to gape slightly wider. He greeted Miki softly, causing the boy a startled moment before he reclaimed his usual calmly polite exterior. "Oh. Good morning, Touga-sempai." He returned hurriedly. "Did you enjoy your training this morning?"  
  
"Very much so, thank you." Touga reached back to free his hair from its fastening, flicking his head with a practised motion that sent the lustrous carmine strands dancing in a shining fall down his back. A slight blush tinged Miki's cheeks and he returned his gaze purposefully to the floor. "I was hoping to catch up with you before this afternoon's meeting. Have you reached a decision?" The boy shook his head.  
  
"Not yet. I still need more time, but I will have a decision ready for the meeting." Touga nodded, stretching his arms out behind him to loosen the muscles.  
  
"I'm sure you appreciate _I_ have full confidence in the chairman, and I would hope you do, too, as a loyal student of the academy. Everything runs smoothly, does it not? I certainly have no qualms with the administration. You enjoy coming to school here, don't you, Miki?" As he spoke they came to a corner, and Touga reached across Miki to rest a hand on the wall, blocking his way and forcing him to stop dead.  
  
"Of course I do, sempai." He replied, hesitantly meeting the hazardous cobalt gaze. "I'm just not sure that's what this is about." Touga allowed his hand to slip from the wall and resumed strolling beside Miki, his arms behind his back.  
  
"Well, you need to consider this for yourself, but – " he paused, his smile faltering a little, "I would be troubled if you were to vote against the chairman. It would effectively be voting against myself, and I need to believe the council have faith in me to continue as your president." He tilted his head thoughtfully to one side, eyeing the group of girls along the corridor from them and judging this to be an opportune moment to take his leave from boy. "I'll see you at the meeting later. Good day, Miki." He laid an almost intimate emphasis on the name, lingering a few meaningful seconds before slanting over to the girls who were already hurrying to meet him.  
  
Miki sighed inwardly at this latest play from Touga, now even more divided in his opinion. Subconsciously he reached into his pocket where the comforting weight of his stopwatch rested and closed his fingers around it.

* * *

Walking outside the dormitories Juri was deep in thought, going over all that had brought her to this point and finally admitting to herself she felt a little lost. It was as if events were spiralling out of her control, and by trying to catch hold of them she was only causing more trouble for herself. Idly fingering the locket at her neck her thoughts turned from their usual practicality to more whimsical musings of what might have been – if only things had been different…  
  
As if summoned by Juri's own thoughts Shiori rounded the corner ahead of her, an easy smile on her pretty face. Her mind was clearly elsewhere as she strolled at a brisk pace, hands caught behind her back, and she was virtually atop her old friend before she recognized her. Juri had stopped on seeing her, and for a few moments they merely stared at each other, Juri lowering her hand guiltily from the necklace and fervently hoping it hadn't been noticed there. Shiori's smile faded, and she nodded curtly towards Juri before continuing hurriedly on her way.  
  
Juri remained standing where she was for several long seconds, stricken with an uncomfortable coldness by the encounter. Taking a breath she firmly composed herself again and resumed her walk, consoling herself with her decision not to allow those things she _did_ have control over to go wrong again.

* * *

Emerging from the lift Miki strode as confidently as he could to meet the other two council members. Surrounding their table several cherry trees spilled blossom into the air, and as Miki took his place at the table petals of red, orange and blue hues drifted past. Juri and Touga both acknowledged him with a nod, each trying to conceal the fact that their attention was more on each other than the new arrival. Juri sat straight-backed in her chair, holding an auburn-hued rose between her slender fingers. Touga lounged elegantly on his seat. There was a moment of charged silence, and the wind continued to pick up blossoms and scatter them profusely over the three. At length Juri tilted her head and regarded the president more openly.  
  
"So, are we going to commence the meeting?" Touga did not move at her words, his gaze unwavering from where it had settled on a red petal in the centre of the table.  
  
"Yes, let's get this over with." He began stiffly. "We've convened to vote on the motion that this council has no confidence in the acting chairman. Juri, would you care to cast your vote?"  
  
"You know my views on this. I vote yes, of course."  
  
"And as we all know _I_ have complete confidence in the chairman," he went on in an impassive tone. "I vote no. That leaves your vote, Miki." Another silence, this one subtly different from the last and infinitely more awkward. Miki too stared at the table, unwilling to look at either of the other two. Blue blossoms swirled around him as he rose to his feet and solemnly took a deep breath.  
  
"I think it's too grave a matter for me to decide, so I choose to abstain." Taking his seat once more he continued studiously avoiding their gazes. Touga's reclining took on a more complacent air, quietly satisfied with this turn of events. Juri focused on the rose, twirling it slowly back and forth.  
  
"Well," breathed Touga, "since we have no majority here I suppose the motion cannot be passed. Wouldn't you agree, Juri?" A breeze stirred the strands of his hair falling artfully across his eyes, carrying a flurry of red petals in Juri's direction.  
  
"You forget, Touga. We have one other way to settle this matter." Taking the rose in her fingers she flung it at Touga, a change in the wind catching it to dash it against Touga's chest with added momentum. His expression underwent a swift change from self-satisfied to stony as the bloom fell across his lap, but he recovered quickly enough. Lifting the unfortunate rose delicately he inhaled its scent, his smile reinstating itself. The wind had abruptly died down leaving him surrounded by a range of colourful petals.  
  
"If that's what you really want. Tonight, I assume?"  
  
"Tonight." She concurred.

* * *

Touga looked critically over the array of swords in his room, selecting one carefully and removing it from the rack, considering its balance.  
  
"But brother, I don't want you duelling again. Can't you just stay in with me tonight?" Nanami pouted, bounding towards him with her pale hair bouncing about her shoulders. Replacing the first blade he drew another with practised ease, twirling it round his hand partly to gain a better feel for it and partly to force his younger sister to back off a few paces.  
  
"There are things I must do, Nanami. You should remember the actions that were required of you when you acted in my stead on the council." She continued to jig slightly, her skirt bobbing as she regarded him crossly.  
  
"I _know_ but I thought we were past all of this. I don't want to see you get hurt." Sensing she wouldn't readily leave him in peace to select a weapon he slid the sword back into its sheath and laid it once more on the rack. He turned towards his sister and noted her genuinely downcast expression. Many things had changed since the last official duel had occurred; most things had gone back to the way they had been before it had all begun in earnest. She had every reason to fear a return to that way of life for she stood to lose what was most precious to her in more ways than one. He laid a hand tenderly on her cheek and tilted her face upwards, holding her gaze.  
  
"You don't need to worry about me. I've always been able to take care of myself." Nanami couldn't help but smile, her eyes sparkling as she looked back at him.  
  
"Okay, I trust you. Just please be careful?"  
  
"Of course." He murmured, smiling fondly down at her. She leaned a little closer, feeling his intoxicating warmth, too afraid to ask again for a kiss after her previous rejection but unable to keep the hope from her longing glance. Pressing a hand against the back of her head he held her for a few moments longer before releasing her abruptly and turning away. "I need to get changed and finish preparing for the duel." He informed her coolly. She lowered her gaze to the floor and bit her lip, trying to hide her bitter disappointment.  
  
"I'll be thinking of you, brother." She muttered quietly. Touga waited for her to leave and close the door behind her before slowly exhaling his held breath. He closed his eyes briefly, then opened them wide again and refocused, going back to the task of choosing a sword.

* * *

The dying mid-evening sunlight lent an orange tinge to the elected battlefield as the duellists eyed each other from their starting positions. Occasionally now a shadow fell over them as clouds passed above with increasing frequency, driven by the brisk wind that was still picking up. Touga stood in a passive stance, sword still sheathed at his side, strands of his scarlet hair moving before his eyes, obscuring his vision intermittently. Juri, a more determined look on her face, held her sword unwavering and ready before her, the breeze also stirring her long auburn curls.  
  
From the vantage point of the nearby tower Akio was a striking sight himself, one leg braced on the parapet, leaning forward to watch the pair below through his binoculars. Beside him Miki was perched on the low wall, cradling one leg against his chest while the other hung over the edge. Everyone awaited an opening move.  
  
As the sun emerged from behind a cloud Juri struck forward, crying out fiercely as she thrust for the red rose on Touga's lapel. Quickly drawing his sword he turned the blow aside and Juri continued past him. For a moment he was faintly annoyed that she had chosen to begin so early. He had hoped for a chance to undermine her confidence before they commenced. He didn't have long to dwell on this as Juri quickly compensated and brought her sword round to match his returning blow. The lengths of the blades ground together as they met, Juri tilting hers slightly causing Touga's follow-through motion to raise his sword higher, leaving him momentarily exposed.  
  
She cut down across his body with full force, aiming precisely. Touga however was quick to anticipate this move, stepping deftly back so that her blade passed a bare inch from its intended target. He brought his sword down once more, this time in a feint, pulling back at the last minute to defend himself. Continuing on the offensive Juri was caught off guard, and her upward swing glanced off his sword and flickered across his line of vision. A few filaments of his hair were severed – almost imperceptible, but he didn't miss the unintentional transgression.  
  
A shadow fell across the pair once more as they assumed defensive positions, both panting a little by now, both watching each other and awaiting the next move. Juri once again seized the moment to dive forward, this time increasing the rate of her attack, slashing mercilessly from different angles at Touga. Well practised in the to and fro of duels he smoothly parried each blow, conceding to himself that for the moment it was absolutely all he could manage. The sun re-emerged with sudden dazzling brilliance.  
  
Quickly sidestepping, Juri turned her blade once again to strike at the rose. As Touga raised his own weapon to defend the sunlight caught it, reflecting directly into Juri's eyes. She pulled back instinctively from the painful glare, raising her blade unexpectedly in a gesture that neither duellist anticipated. She continued to turn her face away, oblivious as her swordtip caught Touga across the cheek in an upward motion that left a gleaming red line in its wake. As she stumbled back a few paces, ready with a defensive posture, Touga brought his left hand disbelievingly the cut. A startled breath escaped Akio from his viewing position, and Miki strained to see what had caused the delay in fighting.  
  
A warm thread of blood ran freely down the right-hand side of Touga's face, and the sight of it smeared crimson and wet on his fingers eroded his usual calm. Flinging himself at the still-dazed Juri he attacked ferociously, uncaring if the swipes caught her rose or her body. She strove through her momentarily impaired vision to turn aside the blows, working as she never had before to keep herself not only from losing the duel but also from serious injury. Unfortunately in her current state she was unable to do this as efficiently as she would have liked, and Touga's blade cut into her uniform in several places.  
  
Sensing the hesitation in Juri's moves Touga pressed in for the coup de grace, thrusting diagonally across her body to cut the flower from her lapel. Forced into a retreat Juri was obliged to step heavily back onto her bad foot. Previously she had been compensating with fair success, but now her ankle twisted painfully and caused her to collapse back a short distance before she managed to momentarily regain her precarious balance. It was just far enough to cause Touga's attack to miss, and as her ankle gave way she picked the rose from his chest with an ungraceful slash.  
  
She fell, landing hard on her back as Touga stumbled forward, burying his sword in the ground between her feet and leaning heavily on it as the petals of his dismembered flower spilled over her. For a moment she stared up, disconcerted by what she could see of the bloody cut in his pale skin through the veil of his hair, then he was gone. Turning away in disgust he left his blade embedded where it was and strode off the duelling arena without saying a word. Juri remained where she was on the ground, the dull aching of her bruises and sharper pain from her ankle mere background noise to her sudden weariness.  
  
Akio too strode from his vantage point, the thin ponytail flicking angrily at his back as he muttered darkly to himself. Miki watched him go with concerned eyes, giving him time to clear the vicinity before rushing down himself to Juri's side.

* * *

In one of the now abandoned lower corridors of the school Touga finally stopped to lean heavily against a wall, a hand pressed to his injured cheek, still breathing heavily. Akio hastened around the corner not long after him, halting when he saw the boy and approaching him slowly. Though the meeting was inevitable Touga briefly wished it had not been quite so immediate, so he could have had more time to dread it. Against his expectations though the chairman seemed to be attempting an air of nonchalance. The strain was evident in his resonant voice when he spoke.  
  
"That wasn't the way things were supposed to go." Touga did not reply immediately, taking his hand away from his face to stare blankly at the scarlet smear on it. He was too exhausted and shocked to think straight, let alone move.  
  
"Of course it wasn't." He bit back eventually. "The duels were never meant to go this far. I can't believe Juri overstepped these bounds." Perhaps he hadn't realised his injury had been an accident, Akio mused. If so the indignation could be used to his advantage. He relaxed a little, the beginnings of a smile forming on his lips as he ran a finger along the open wound, causing Touga to wince.  
  
"Indeed." He paused to lick the blood from his finger, eyes flickering briefly closed as he savoured the taste. "Juri will have to be made to pay for her actions." Taking Touga's arm he lifted it around his shoulders, supporting the slighter man and moving in the direction of his chambers. "Yes, we will need to deal with her as soon as possible. This motion needs to be buried before it can cause problems for us."

* * *

Up on the duelling arena Miki found Juri still lying prone. Dashing to her side he was relieved to note she had not taken any serious injuries; the slashes at her clothing did not appear to have reached her skin. Her jacket was almost entirely open now, revealing the undershirt beneath. She panted noticeably, clasping her pendant and gazing skyward.  
  
Overhead the now thick cloudcover broiled menacingly, and from its dark midst a few heavy drops of rain fell, preceding a veritable torrent that was not long arriving. Miki knelt by Juri's side, rain catching in his hair and darkening it to a deep indigo before the increasing downpour soaked them both entirely. Juri remained lying still, apparently either unwilling or unable to move.  
  
"Juri-sempai," Miki began over the cacophony of raindrops, "you're still injured from before. We should return to our rooms and get out of this rain, where you can rest." A faint smile lit on her face and she raised herself to a sitting position, gently fending off his attempts to aid her.  
  
"It's fine, Miki. Thank you. I can do it myself." She rose experimentally to her feet to prove this point. "I think I've done something very valuable here today. I think this could be the start of a new beginning for the academy." Releasing the necklace with a decisive movement she limped slowly towards cover with Miki in tow.

* * *

Still supported by the chairman, Touga continued through the academy's halls towards their destination. Neither of them had spoken further, and by now the rain was filling in the silence for them with its steady din. It streamed down the windows, distorting the view out slightly in ripples.  
  
Dashing across the courtyard outside, her schoolbag over her head to provide some shielding, Shiori ran for cover with two of her friends. At the sight of this Touga stopped for a moment, causing Akio to glance down at him, his expression slightly concerned. "What is it?" An unwholesome smile crept stealthily across Touga's face, and something of the usual spark returned to his blue gaze. He laughed softly, deep in his throat at the question.  
  
"I think I may have found the perfect way to get at Juri."

* * *

- End of Episode Two - 


	3. Touga's Plan

The Return Saga  
Episode Three – Touga's Plan  
  
(By Sakura-chan and Chariel)

* * *

Rain cascaded down the outside of the high office window, the skies remained open, and Akio let his mind slip as the torrent of abuse the trustee chairman's wife also continued unabated. Already several minutes into the dressing down he stood in much the same contrite pose he had started in, striving to maintain the meek expression on his face as she reiterated once again the delicate nature of his position.  
  
"I'm beginning to believe you simply don't understand what we are trying to do here. I cannot believe you allowed things to go so far that my husband would hear of them! To have the student council go against you in this manner… It's been all I could do to keep it from becoming the gossip of the academy. I don't care if you are engaged to my daughter, if this isn't buried quickly and with the minimum of fuss I won't be defending you anymore. Now leave."  
  
Akio said not a word, but bowed with fluid grace and walked slowly towards the door, fending off pangs of irritation. He was almost out before a hand landed firmly on his shoulder, stopping him. Her voice whispered almost inaudibly, "_I will need another test of loyalty tonight._" It was lucky she could not see the sour expression this invoked as he inclined his head in silent acquiesance. That she used the same teasing words he had spoken to Touga was an irony not lost on him. He supposed everyone did what they had to to obtain the power they desired, and keep it.

* * *

Touga swivelled the wingmirror of Akio's blood-red convertible so that it reflected the wound on his cheek, held carefully closed in this early stage of healing by two thin strips of plaster. Not for the first time he thought over his plan for revenge with relish, knowing he would savour making Juri pay for this. Akio approached him, coming under cover from the rain seemingly unconcerned by the water threading its way through his severely tied back hair. Glancing up from the mirror Touga rose from his crouch to meet him.  
  
"How did the meeting go?" He wondered in a subdued tone, absentmindedly touching the cut again.  
  
"It went as expected. All I know now is we need to push forward with this as soon as possible." As Akio reached the car he ran his fingers lightly over the bonnet, his present annoyance compounded by the fact that he was unable even to forget these setbacks for a while with a long drive.  
  
"So you want me to proceed with the plan immediately?"  
  
"Definitely," Akio growled with but a trace of the annoyance he felt. "We can't leave this place the way it is at the moment. We need to ensure its well and truly secure." He leaned against the side of the convertible, tilting his head back with a light sigh, dripping copiously over the paintwork.  
  
"I'll go and attend to it then. I've already begun making arrangements." Without further pause Touga strolled out into the rain, droplets of water catching in his hair before running together into rivulets down the crimson lengths. Akio watched him go, then lay back on the bonnet of his car, staring up at the ceiling with suddenly impassive eyes and thinking over what would be required of him that night.

* * *

"I can't believe the state of my brother!" Nanami squeaked in a flurry of angst, a hand pressed melodramatically to her forehead as she thought of her beloved. "My noble, beautiful big brother being hurt like _that_…" She trailed off unhappily, and her three companions, Keiko, Aiko and Yuko, nodded in total agreement.  
  
"Absolutely." "Terrible." "Unforgivable." They chorused.  
  
"Of course, I was there to comfort him, but – " the words caught in her throat and she took a deep breath before continuing, "he was so upset he even pushed _me_ away. We're going to have to show Juri what's proper around here." Her troop hummed their agreement, and at that very moment Juri limped slowly into view across the grass from them, supported by Miki who was also carrying their fencing gear and speaking to her in a low, urgent voice.  
  
"I told you, Juri-sempai, we shouldn't have been practising today. Even if you are captain of the fencing club that doesn't mean you need to overexert yourself. There's no shame in taking a rest…" Juri said nothing in reply, but glanced up to meet the scorching lilac-grey gaze of Nanami as she marched across with the three girls in tow. Before anyone had a chance to react Nanami's palm made serious contact with the side of Juri's face, dealing a resounding slap that unbalanced her sufficiently to send her crashing to the ground. Miki was left standing beside her, utterly stunned.  
  
"What are you doing, Nanami?" He cried as Juri immediately began to raise herself painfully once more. His attempt to assist her was pushed gently away.  
  
"This… this _thing_ injured my wonderful brother." Nanami replied, one hand planted defiantly on her hip whilst she pointed accusingly with the other. "She should be made to quit her position immediately. If I had my way she'd leave the academy entirely." Again she was backed up by the trio, but they sounded less certain now in the face of Juri's ire as she tenaciously reclaimed the vertical. She drew herself to her full height and took a moment to straighten her uniform before looking Nanami directly in the eyes and striding past her and the girls, fighting to keep her expression neutral through the pain walking caused her.  
  
Miki hesitated a moment before skipping after her, casting an uncertain glance over the girls as he went. Nanami merely made an indignant sound and folded her arms angrily, strutting away in the opposite direction with her companions traipsing after her.

* * *

Settling back against the grand piano Touga's gaze swept the music room, considering its appearance in the grey afternoon light. Briefly his mind swam with reminiscences of numerous past liaisons he'd had in this very venue, but he put them dispassionately from his mind to focus on the task at hand. Unfastening his shirt so that it hung partly open, exposing his smooth chest, he tossed his head back so that his hair would fall about his shoulders to the best effect. This routine was old, and it bored him by now, but he knew it had not lost any of its effectiveness even if the spark wasn't there on his part anymore.  
  
He was pulled from his musings by a sudden tapping at the door, and he left a suitably tantalising pause before calling softly for his guest to enter. A satisfied smile appeared on his face as Shiori slipped in and closed the door behind her, lowering his head now to level a licentious look at her and allow the hair to fall across his face. He intended it to also obscure his injury to some extent. The slightly hesitant curiosity in her plum-hued gaze made him choose to change tack slightly from straight seduction. Against his hope he would have to employ charms other than the physical to pull this off.  
  
"You wanted to see me about something, sempai?" She wondered, blinking as her vision adjusted to the dimness of the room.  
  
"I did. If you would come over here – there's something I need to discuss with you." He opened in a low voice. As soon as she was within reach he wrapped an arm around her and drew her against himself, gazing down at her with an intensity summoned from his affection for another girl entirely. "I can't help myself. I think I've fallen for you." Shiori stood aghast for a moment, staring into the bewitching blue eyes of the council president before collecting herself and holding him off slightly.  
  
"If you don't feel you can be with me – " he turned away slightly, lowering his gaze. "I would understand. I know I have a reputation, and there's nothing I can do about it now. I've been trying to find the right girl, but it seems they all just want me for my looks. Somehow you seem different – " She laid a hand gently on his shoulder, encouraging him to face her again, smiling coyly.  
  
"This is all rather sudden. I – " a slight frown creased her brow as she gazed up at him, and she reached out with wavering fingers to brush the hair away from the right side of his face. He flinched unthinkingly and her hand dropped. "I'm sorry. I just saw you were hurt…" Now there was sympathy in her tone, of course his injury would only make her warm more to him. Immediately he began turning the situation to his advantage, affecting a suitably vulnerable expression long enough to be sure she had noticed before returning to his previous, more seductive look.  
  
"It's nothing," he breathed. "Shiori – do you think you could return my feelings?" Her slight nod was invitation enough for him. Tilting her face gently upwards he laid a kiss on her waiting lips, tentative at first then increasingly intimate as she responded.  
  
Outside the window a small, raincoated figure lurked as subtly as he could with a camera pressed to the glass. Tsuwabaki could not control the spreading blush as he continued to take pictures, and as an explosive sneeze interrupted his photographic efforts he couldn't help but think there were better ways to spend an afternoon than standing out in the rain. He only hoped the contents of the film would satisfy Touga sufficiently.

* * *

Miki carefully sidestepped through the throng of people eating their lunch under cover on the patio, his eyes scanning the packed area for somewhere to sit while his thoughts continued turning over all the trouble he had caused Juri by abstaining from the vote. Locating an open seat he dropped into it and slid his tray onto the table in front of him. He stared at it for a moment before propping an elbow on the table and resting his chin on it, his appetite all but gone. His decision had seemed a good one at the time; now he was afraid it had just been cowardly. How could he have chosen otherwise though?  
  
So intently was he mulling this over that it was a moment before he noticed a brown-haired girl directly opposite him, mirroring his pose and also gazing absentmindedly at him as if her mind was elsewhere. She seemed to notice him a second later, and he summoned a cheerful smile for her.  
  
"Good afternoon, Wakaba." He greeted as she smiled back rather weakly. "How are you today?" She picked up her fork as if she would eat some more of her half-finished lunch, but just pushed it around a little more as she replied.  
  
"Oh, I'm doing okay. How did you find that last maths class?"  
  
"I suppose it went all right." He had never found maths greatly challenging, but lately he just had trouble concentrating. They sighed in unison, and Wakaba felt a little awkward now the conversation had fallen into silence. She decided coming here hadn't helped her melancholy any and thought perhaps the best thing to do would be to simply return to her room and do some revision. Things were so quiet of late – everything seemed to have lost its sparkle for her.  
  
"I think I've finished eating." She'd hardly begun. "Nice to talk to you again, Miki. See you soon." He drew himself briefly from his reverie to absentmindedly bid her farewell before returning to the task of prodding his own rapidly-cooling food around the plate.

* * *

Sauntering along the corridor leading to Juri's dormitory Touga flicked through the pictures Tsuwabaki had taken. He had to give the boy his dues, they had come out well – photographs of nothing more than an intimate kiss that somehow hinted at unseen closeness. There was no need for anything more explicit – these were suggestive enough. Dropping them back into their envelope he pressed down the rose seal at its back, not hesitating as he reached the correct door and slid it smartly underneath. He barely broke his stride, increasing his pace to clear the vicinity before Juri opened the letter – he already knew she was in, and could be fairly certain he wouldn't have to await her response long.  
  
Within, Juri pulled her dressing gown around her and rose from the window alcove she had been perched in amongst neatly arranged white cushions. The view out was of the academy in hesitant late afternoon sunlight, a steady stream of students going to and fro about their business and enjoying the reprieve from constant rain. She enjoyed watching them whilst doing work, though recently she was beginning to feel increasingly segregated from those others around her. Drawn by the rustle of the envelope passing under her door she retrieved it before returning to the alcove and reseating herself, arranging her injured leg carefully before breaking the seal.  
  
Withdrawing the first picture she regarded it with confusion, the subject being a faintly voyeuristic shot of Shiori alone in what appeared to be a music practise room. As she began to pull more of the photographs out she could not control the feelings of rage and disgust welling within her. She was only able to get through the first dozen or so before she dropped the envelope to the ground, scattering glossy pictures of Touga and Shiori's embrace all over her floor.  
  
She clenched her fists until her nails dug painfully into her palms, shaking her head in unconscious denial of what she had seen. Through her haze of anger she thought bitterly about how this should not have come as a surprise. Somehow she had not expected Touga to use such dirty tactics, but when had he ever proved himself above such things? Damn him. How could he so cruelly use the affections of a girl such as Shiori? All because she had bested him in a duel over petty academy politics. It amazed her he could sleep at night with such actions on his conscience.  
  
Collapsing back onto the padded seat she fell onto her side, catching the locket up in her hand as it slipped from inside her gown. Lying there a piece of paper that has slipped from the envelope as she dropped it caught her attention. She drew herself slowly up again. She could decipher neat writing, and at the corner, unmistakeably, Touga's signature.

* * *

In the early night stillness Touga stood towards one end of the bridge he had instructed Juri to meet him on, gazing down at the darkly sparkling ripples of the river beneath. He hoped the summons had been suitably worded, but reasoned the photographs would speak for themselves. Besides, it was a beautiful evening to spend outside, the air somewhat cooled after the recent rainfall and the clouds parted sufficiently for the brilliant starscape above to shine through, and indeed it was always novel for him to be kept waiting by a woman.  
  
Hearing voices approaching he drew himself up and turned away from the water to lean his back on the wooden rail. A gaggle of younger female students passed him by, giggling shyly amongst themselves as he afforded them a pleasant smile. Somehow though he found their interest didn't give him the same satisfaction it might once have done. Seduction had begun to lose its thrill no little time ago, and since Akio had recommenced meddling in his life it seemed all he could think of was a rose-haired ex-student he had been on the brink of forgetting entirely.  
  
So it was that Juri came across him, caught in his own world of thoughts and oblivious to her arrival until she had limped right up to him. Recovering his composure he lounged extravagantly back against the rail, bathing her in a radiant, self-satisfied smile and bidding her good evening. She continued glaring at him with cold rage, unmoved by his charms.  
  
"Touga, how could you? You have any number of floozies to amuse yourself with, don't bring Shiori into this. She's better than that." Even this brief contact with him was lending fuel to her anger, and every arrogant glance and smug retort brought her closer to snapping.  
  
"I don't know," he began with easy grace, tilting his head musingly and gazing off into the darkness. "This could be the real thing. She's certainly a lot more interesting than most of the girls on campus and I'd like to see where this goes." He leaned forward suddenly to add in a confidential whisper. "_She's very forward, isn't she?_" Juri stepped back smartly to put more distance between them, reminded once more of her injury by the pain the action called from her ankle. It sharpened her irritation.  
  
"There's more to this and you know it, otherwise you wouldn't have had the pictures taken. You have no feelings for her other than as a pawn in one of your games – or as another conquest." He drew in a slow breath, leaving a pause after she had spoken and running a hand back through soft strands of his hair that gleamed cerise in the wan moonlight. Forcibly resisting the urge to touch his fingers once more to the cut she had left in his cheek his eyes hardened, and he decided to toy with her just a little more.  
  
"What could you possibly mean by that? I simply wanted to discuss this with you since I know how much she means to you, and here you are saying such slanderous things about a fellow council member…"  
  
"Stop it!" She blazed suddenly. "Enough of your damned games. You're doing this for a reason, and we both know it's connected to the council meeting. What else could it be?" Hands on her hips she tried to conceal her true distress with anger. "What do you want?" She breathed at last, her voice edged with the despair she felt. "For me to back down? Is that the price for this?" Touga smiled his satisfaction, leaving a teasing silence before replying.  
  
"Hmm, that's an interesting proposition. I suppose if you're prepared to go before the trustee chairman himself and explain this was all a mistake on your part – " he hesitated, his gaze on his fingers as they played idly with his hair, "I could find other girls to interest me. If not though I won't waste your time any further. Shiori and I have a date planned for later tonight and who knows what she might agree to…"  
  
Juri stepped further away from him, bristling with anger barely kept in check. "I'll meet with him first thing in the morning. Tell her tonight – tell her you can't see her anymore. Just don't be unkind…" He inclined his head in assent to this request. She went to leave, but as she walked past him she stopped briefly. "This is a new low, even for you. Just hope we don't cross swords on the duelling arena ever again." With this threat lingering between them she strode away as fast as she could.

* * *

"We can't have you messing around with school politics in this fashion." The trustee chairman's wife exclaimed. Next to her, sitting behind his expansive desk, her husband merely nodded his agreement occasionally, allowing her to berate Juri alone.  
  
"You have my apology," Juri returned stiffly. "That's all I can give you."  
  
"No," the blue-haired woman corrected with a slight smile, "no it's not. I think you have proved yourself unfit to remain on the student council. I think someone else should be given an opportunity, someone more suited to the role than you. Until further arrangements can be made we have arranged for a proxy to sit on the council, one selected by the president's own recommendation. Your business here is concluded." She finished abruptly. "You should leave."  
  
Meeting the woman's uncompromising gaze for but a second Juri turned smartly and left the office without further comment. In the corridor outside she met up again with Miki who was resting against an imposing column. Before he had a chance to ask how things had gone Juri launched into a furious rhetoric of what had occurred as they started walking.  
  
"This is not the end, Miki." She added bitterly in closing. "I can see Touga didn't mastermind all this himself, and we know who's pulling his strings. I think the trustee chairman is involved somehow as well. We're going to get to the bottom of this, one way or another."

* * *

With the thick curtains of his room drawn tightly to omit the early morning light Touga rested in a chair, a half-finished glass of red wine clasped loosely between his long fingers. The record player emitted a wash of white noise having long since finished the LP, but he made no move to rectify the situation.  
  
_"This is a new low, even for you."_ That one sentence echoed in his mind along with the recollection of Shiori's face as he had explained to her they couldn't see each other again. She hadn't said very much after he had turned down her entreaties to rethink his sudden decision. Perhaps she was already blaming Juri – it wouldn't be much of a leap to assume his fellow council member – _former_ fellow council member, he corrected mentally – had had something to do with his apparent change of heart. Of course essentially his ruse had been successful. Juri had made her apologies and been retired from her council duties; Akio would be pleased. Why then were his thoughts still heavy with the distressed and accusing looks of the two women he had manipulated to achieve this end?  
  
He had coldly and unfeelingly used a girl's tender emotions for his own nefarious purposes, then dumped her as soon as the opportunity arose. He'd deeply hurt more than one person, and, for the first time in his life, knowing this bothered him. It bothered him that he was bothered. Upsetting women was naturally something he tried to avoid wherever possible, but where it served a purpose he had always done it and not stopped to worry afterwards. Now things were different, and he suspected he knew why.  
  
He was drawn unwelcomely from his brooding thoughts by the telephone across the room from him trilling into life. Slowly he raised himself, hesitating a moment longer before he lifted the receiver and unsurprised to be greeted by a distinctive bass.  
  
"It's done, Touga. Not only is my position secure, I have also concluded preparations for our trip. We should leave immediately. Can you be ready in an hour?"  
  
"I'll be ready." He replied glibly, closing his eyes wearily.  
  
"Then I'll meet you at the car." There was a click as Akio hung up, and Touga did the same, turning to go and prepare. Seeing Utena again would make all of this worthwhile, he assured himself. Their reunion would change everything.

* * *

- End of Episode Three -


End file.
